For robots to execute tasks related to movement, such as cleaning, guidance, crime prevention and the conveyance of loads, a navigation functionality for planning paths from a start point to a destination point and controlling the robots so that they can travel along the paths without causing a collision is required. Currently, robot companies have continuously researched navigation technologies which are suitable for the robots they develop.
However, it is difficult for the robot navigation technologies to be applied to robots manufactured by other robot manufacturing companies and also difficult to modify detailed navigation functionalities because they are designed to be suitable only for the robots of the corresponding robot companies.
Furthermore, technologies related to robot navigation frameworks, e.g., autonomous robot navigation technologies, technologies of location awareness on a layered map, path planning technologies and path tracking technologies and the like have been proposed. However, these technologies do not take into consideration the independence of hardware and a reconfiguration structure. Although some of the proposed technologies take into consideration a structure independent of the hardware used in the robot, they have the disadvantage of not taking into consideration the reconfiguration of detailed navigation functionalities.